hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Bay of Pigs
Michael Bay of Pigs, né Bill Russell Crowe, is a member of the Earwolf forums. Appearances Popcorn Gallery * Ep. #056 - Iliza Shlesinger, Our Close Friend - "Hey girl what they do? My name Ferrari cause of the trunk in the front. Can you say all ten of your catchphrases really fast?" * Ep. #054 - Clark Duke, Our Close Friend - "Clark, bro, remember in high school when we had that history test and you said you'd let me copy off you because you knew I was up late leveling up my Diablo ''character because you wanted me to do some cool raids with you. But then when Mr. Pinenot gave us the Scantrons, you kept on putting your arm over the Scantron so I couldn't see your answers. But then that night, since I knew I was gonna graduate late, I was all depressed, I ended up drinking at Smithy's crib then drove home drunk and hit my ex-girlfriend's dog who was always wandering around off-leash, and the cops caught me burying it in the park and for some reason thought I had killed it on purpose to get back at her for sleeping with you, which was weird because I didn't even know that until they said it. So why did you fuck my girlfriend bro?" * Ep. #039 - Sean O'Connor, Our Close Friend - "Hello Sean O'Connor, if you're Sarah O'Connor's Dad from ''Terminator, couldn't SkyNet just go back in time and kill you before you banged her mom or is that a paradox? Can you explain what a paradox is?" * Ep. #038 - Matt Gourley, Our Close Friend - "Matt, what's your strangest experience with a woman?" * Ep. #036 - John Cochran, Our Close Friend - "Hey John, You and I recently got a chance to meet. Well, I was shitting on a toilet and you just walked right in to wash your hands. I told you it was a one person restroom, and you laughed and said 'Brown on your butt, brown on my hands! Let's grab a drink when this airplane lands!' but when the flight landed, you were nowhere to be found. Why did this happen? How could I have prevented it?" * Ep. #028 - Zach Gilford, Our Close Friend - "Hey dear Zach, why do you throw around the pigskin when there are starving kids in the world?" * Ep. #027 - Joe Wengert, Our Close Friend - "Joe, how often to (do) you get money from TV shows for using your name? Pros vs Joe, the Joe Schmoe show, (he gives another example that's bad, and Hayes jumps in with: Joe Millionaire?)" * Ep. #017 - Dominic Dierkes, Our Close Friend - "Dom, I was recently apprehended at LAX for yelling "Dom" when I saw you moon-walking across the baggage claim conveyor belt. Do you ever think about changing your name to something that doesn't sound so much like bomb?" Category:Earwolf forum users